DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): [unreadable] The O'Brien Center for Advanced Renal Microscopic Analysis will provide the resources and expertise necessary to apply structural and functional imaging technologies to further the understanding of renal physiology and disease processes as a Regional, National and International Core facility. This will be accomplished by providing state of the art imaging systems for use in small animals (mice and rats) and fixed tissues. These imaging approaches will include a combination of novel strategies developed at Indiana University and technologies purchased from commercial sources. Facilities that will be available to the life scientist on our campus, and to NIDDK or other funded investigators studying kidney or urologic processes include: six laser-scanning confocal and three two-photon microscopes, a low light level epifluorescence system and extensive facilities for live animal surgery and imaging. To support utilization of these resources a cadre of basic scientists including microscopists, computer engineers, physiologists, physicians and cell and molecular biologists have been assembled. They will continue to function as an integrated team to assist and train investigators in the development of new approaches and software for application to imaging techniques. Additional research activities will include the development of signal processing algorithms to maximize image quality and information content, and the development of quantitative 3-dimensional volume analysis algorithms. Finally, an educational service including imaging work shops and dissemination excursions will be developed. These research development and support activities are expected to provide numerous opportunities to impact the understanding of renal physiology, disease processes and therapeutic interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable]